Spiderman: New Foes
by Eddie Brock
Summary: Spiderman faces new foes in this exciting new chapter of the life of the Webbed Wonder.


This is just the prelude so the story will get better. Trust me. So enough talkin'here it is.

**Spiderman: New Foes**

The streets of nighttime New York are less than safe. They are nothing but a perfect way to score some easy money. By taking it of course. People are often warned to stay inside after dark. And they do in fear of being robbed, mugged, beaten or even killed. The police can't catch every criminal so there is someone there to protect the people who can't protect themselves. His name is Spiderman.

On this particular evening Spiderman is as busy as ever. It seems like every crook is out tonight looking for some money. After Spiderman hangs someone from a lamp post he immediately swings of to help someone else. Finally he rests atop a building overlooking downtown. _Don't these crooks have anything better to do then mug people? Don't they ever sleep or anything?_ wondered Spiderman._ Well at least it's calm now_. He thought swinging off towards his house.

He looked down and saw the flashing of police cars heading towards the biggest bank in all of downtown New York._ Aww come on I need a break too._ Spiderman swung around and started swinging in the direction of the bank. As he got closer he noticed it wasn't just any old bank robbery. _What the hell? That looks like the whole police force down there._ And indeed it did. Police cars were parked crookedly all around the building. Lights were flashing and a helicopter was circling the building shining it's light on the building just waiting for the crook to come out. Spiderman swung towards a window and kicked right through it. He landed in the building looking for the robber. It was quiet. The bank looked like it had been hit by a whirlwind. Papers were strewn across the floor. Tables were overturned and chairs thrown across the room. There was a large hole in the wall were a large safe door used to be. It had been blown right off it's hinges.

_Perfect. Juuust perfect. I wasn't counting on dealing with something like this. Ahhh well. That's what you have to do when you're a super hero._ Spiderman cautiously approached the hole in the wall and as he did he saw the shadow of a man loading a sack with money. "If you wanted to make a withdraw you should have said something. There's a legal way to do that you know," Spiderman said to the felon in the sarcastic way of his.

The man stepped into the light to reveal he was not a normal crook. He was wearing a fools hat and suit to match. He waswearing a red, green and gold colored shirt. The shoulders of his shirt were puffed as was the legs of his short pants. His shoes were curled at the toe with bells on the tip. He sported a brown carrying bag that's strap rested on his right shoulder while the other end rested against his hip. His large nose looked like it had been broken a couple times. Or more. He smiled a crooked smile that was almost from ear to ear.

"I don't have an account," he said, voice cracking. He reached up to his hat and pulled one of the bells of and threw it at Spiderman. "Well that explains everything," Spiderman said shooting a web straight up at the ceiling and yanking himself up. The bell exploded and sent debris flying in all directions._ Well that explains how he got in the vault. _"What do they call you?" Spiderman shot a web at the crooks bag and yanked it away. "The Court Jester_?" _Spiderman taunted. "You fool!" he yelled back. "That works too," Spiderman said swinging down intending to kick the baddie. The crook did five back handsprings ending it off in a backflip. "Royale at your service," he said with a one armed bow. "If you call trying to blow someone up service then you sure are good at what you do," Spidey said as he extended his arms and shot two thin strands of web at Royale. Royale did a cartwheel and stuck his fist out. His fist extended like one of those stretching arms on the metal spring things you see in the cartoons.

Spiderman jumped out of the way just in time and stuck to the ceiling. "Wow you got creative in craft time at school didn't you?" Spidey yelled down at Royale. Royale's arm snapped back as Spidey dropped from the ceiling. He kicked Royale in the chest sending him flying back. He smashed in to the wall leaving a large hole in it. Amazingly, Royale got up an shook it off like it was nothing. "Wow. You're tougher than you look," Spidey said amazed. "And you didn't look that tough to begin with." Spidey shot a web at a thick maple wood desk and swung it at Royale. Royale punched through it like it was made of cardboard.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know," Royale responded. "What do you mean? You're not even a pretty face." Spiderman started running at Royale, but he was ready. Out of the top of his wrist he shot out brightly colored pieces of cloth tied together. They wrapped around Spidey with the grip of a vice. "Awww!" Spidey yelled trying to break free. The cloth rope was too tight. Royale spun him around and threw him through a window smashing it to pieces. Spiderman spun around in mid air and shot a web at the building. He swung back through the broken window. He kicked Royale through a window to the side and sent him flying out. Spiderman looked out the window for a sign of Royale below, but couldn't find him anywhere. _Well that's one more person to add to my list of people that want to kill me. _

Well that's the prelude. Expect a lot more of Royale. Also there will be a huge twist in the story line later on.


End file.
